


Shine

by snarechan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: rusame60min, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: This was not the kind of gala Alfred was expecting to attend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This response was for the prompt 'birthday' on the Tumblr community 'rusame60min', where creators were challenged to complete something in an hour. I kind of cheated and later had Keppiehed edit my works, but everything I did for the group was posted before the deadlines, so nobody minds, right? Anyway, I remember a time when Sun/Moon stories were popular (and they still might be??? idk), and I’ve always wanted the opportunity to give it a try.

"Oh, hey, Mattie! Good of you to make it! How're the outermost reaches treatin' you?"

_Invitations addressed to Solar System officials welcomed them to the Coming of Age gala for their recently appointed Sun. In turn, planetary houses sent representatives to attend the momentous event, eager to make a good impression with the new member of their government. The turnout was enormous – every dignitary visited, bringing alongside family, who then requested their most prominent friends or associates to accompany them._

"Nice to meet you, Lovino! I see you're still hanging around that brother of yours, huh? Get it, _around?_ Just kidding!"

_The only ballroom spacious enough to play host to so many significant, cosmic figures was appropriate in its extravagance. Dancers twirled across floors that ebbed and flowed with the transfer of heat as darker spots appeared to sway with their timed footsteps. Golden accents and an array of floating orbs of light lent an airy atmosphere for mingling._

"Sorry, Yao, I know you wanted to chat with me about my war studies, buuut I already promised to meet with someone!"

All in all, an event had never been more _exhausting._ Alfred slammed the double doors behind him to aid in his escape from unrelenting partygoers. His body slumped against its surface and his smile faded. He'd hoped the celebration would be cause for fun, but the added attention turned out to be less interesting and more disappointing. All the talk of interplanetary politics and expectations of his new title was not what he was hoping for. He didn't mind putting on a brave face, but Alfred wasn't accustomed to carrying the act for so long and feared he wasn't yet much good at it.

_Some birthday_ , Alfred lamented, and righted himself to move farther away from the festivities. Sulking, he traveled the outside wing to overlook the plasma fountains in the center courtyard. The pillars of energy were at least calming to watch. His eyes followed the rays toward the sky, where his gaze stayed.

"Are they not beautiful?"

With a jolt, Alfred straightened from his slouched position on the railing. It was never completely nighttime here, but the shadows from the columns supporting the exterior structure had hidden someone. Alfred didn't recognize the silver uniform that reflected like dusty metal. But, and he almost missed it, as soon as he identified the outlines of a halo framing the other dignitary's head he knew. The nimbus was dark with a faint sliver of white that was enough to make his pale hair _glow_.

Alfred had heard of Ivan. _The_ Moon. There were many other figures like him, but this one was the oldest of his position. No one else in history had lasted as long as him.

Ivan tilted his head, and Alfred realized he hadn't acknowledged him. Shifting his shoulders, he tried to play off the nervous gesture. "Yeah, sure, I guess they're pretty nice. If you're into that sort of thing."

Lips twitching, the wry grin disappeared a moment later to be replaced with the neutral expression Ivan had worn. "You do not think so?"

Looking back at the fountains, then farther up to stare past the opening above the courtyard, Alfred could see faint pinpricks of light. Other Stars, other _Suns_. They were so far-off, but he knew where to find each and every single one of them.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I like them well enough. I just prefer the radiance of my fellow Suns. Look at them up there! They're trillions of light years away, but they're so big and powerful we can still see some of them. There are whole galaxies out there we haven't begun to interact with." A little softer, Alfred admitted, "I hope that someday I'll get to meet them and learn how they do it."

Quiet. Trailing his eyes away, he noticed Ivan's expression hadn't changed, and Alfred internally cringed. Newly appointed Suns probably weren't supposed to express such freeform opinions. He resorted to smiling and made sure to flash his teeth like he’d been doing the whole gala, and said, "Sorry! I've been told I can be a bit too forward. Forget I said—"

Ivan stood in front of him, and Alfred went rigid at the proximity. His words caught in his throat, even the solar flares of his collar and cuffs slowing to an almost standstill. Leaning down, Ivan kissed him on the cheek three times – left, right, and left again. He came close enough to brushing the corner of his lips. Holding Alfred at arm's length he said, "No, it is good to have someone so open to intergalactic dealings once more. We have been isolated for too long and I look forward to what we will accomplish with you. I just hope such sentiments will last."

As he walked away, Alfred finally had the sense of mind to realize his face was hot as the blush traveled down his neck. Placing one hand each over the places Ivan's lips had touched, he noticed his suit jacket was now a matching red. His _whole attire_ was a searing red, instead of the bright yellow it'd been at the start of the party or the mellowed orange it'd faded into as the event wore on.

_What?_ he wondered, and for good measure he thought, _WHAT?_ Snapping out of it when he heard the doors open and close behind him, Alfred raced back to the gala. If he hurried, maybe he could ask Ivan for a dance and demand answers. And, just maybe, this party could be salvaged after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The other mentions in this story, in order of appearance, are Canada (Pluto), Southern Italy (the ring belt surrounding Northern Italy, Saturn), and China (Mars).
> 
> This story definitely relied on younger versions of the characters, probably in/after the Colonial period for Alfred and roughly around the Imperial period for Ivan (even though those timelines wouldn’t match up orz). I always like to think of their first meeting as awkward and misconstrued and adorable. For now there are little to no disagreements during meetings or gossip about Ivan being the only one to get Alfred to go supernova during debates, but you can bet those come later. *wink*wink* 
> 
> Also check out my [writing blog](http://snaurus.tumblr.com/) for more content!


End file.
